


Virtual Kisses aren't real

by SnowSouth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSouth/pseuds/SnowSouth
Summary: Playing the hottest MMO game Gaia Daybreak Luffy and his friends band up to become one of the strongest guilds in the game but unfortunately for him there's already a #1 ranked guild being lead by one of the strongest players. Crossing paths by accident Luffy ends up meeting the Heart_Pirate's guild leader himself and slowly descends on their hate love relationship.There's no way Luffy would fall in love with such a nice jerk, wait, did he just say NICE?!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Virtual Kisses aren't real

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloo, this is a modern gaming AU that I've been itching to write and so I sat down one night and I'm really glad that I did. This is the second One Piece fic that I've written so far and one that's also going to be a couple chapters as well. So sit back and enjoy this ride.

“AAAhhHHH!! I’m gonna die you guys!! I’M REALLY GONNA DIEEE!!!” a loud screaming shriek pierced through drowning out everything else going on in the game. Usopp flew through the air and slammed hard into the ground hard stars appeared twirling around his head meaning that he was stunned and in the most terrible spot, stuck right front and center of the beast monster Bellrake.

Luffy dashed forward and jumped slamming right into the Bellrake’s head and latched onto it with his grappling skill while he punched it with his giant iron fists which took the shape of lions.

“Usopp down some ultra-potions and eat the stack nutrient shrooms to bring your health and stamina back to full. Zoro, Sanji and I can try and buy you sometime. But we need your ultimate! You’re the only one that has a high enough Thunder attack to take this thing down.” Barking out a command Luffy ran back to join up with two other characters who stood in front of Usopp, shielding him from the beast monster. One of the avatar’s had long blue hair tied back into a ponytail wearing black samurai armor with a dark red oni mask that had glowing red eyes. He wield a two long swords each a different color, a purple one with red lining down the middle and the other black with yellow sparks bouncing off of it. The other avatar standing next to the samurai had beautiful blond curls flowing down to his shoulders and bright green eyes he sported golden brace boots that were thigh high with fire trailing up and down.

“Don’t sweat it Luffy, he won’t even be able to get past me with my leveled-up Blast Sword, I grinded my ass off for the past month for this baby.” Zoro chuckled as he tapped the air and a small green screen appeared before him, pre-setting his skill slots for his most powerful attacks to have priority. “Hey Blondie Bar rearrange your skills to fit since were going in for a full-on attack, you like to dancing around with pretty moves that do no damage.”

“HUH!? What did you say Blueberry? I have a better critical chance than you, just having strong attacks doesn’t work out all the time you know. You’re just a brute who just swings his sword around without a care.” a huff came from Sanji as he pointed a finger at the samurai and cracked his neck. “I’ll show you what a real fight looks li--.”

“He’s coming!” Zoro clicked his tongue and rolled to the side, Sanji following suit. Luffy’s stood his ground and blocked the oncoming attack, taking on a small chunk of damage but it was worth it as the beast monster’s aggravation lock on target switched from Usopp to Luffy.

“Sweet Melody, Wind Charge, Bursting Life Spring, Mother’s Blessing!” A soft glow of multi-colors engulfed Luffy, Zoro and Sanji’s characters briskly and disappeared. “I’ve got you guys good on buffs, I’ll support you as much as I can.” A Female shouted from the side, she had long braided black hair with a flower crown on and flowing purple dress with golden brown sandals. She held a book in hand as soft balls of glowing light danced around her, she was standing on top of a small glowing circle full of symbols.

“Thanks Robin!” Luffy smiled as he punched the beast monster in the leg and lead it towards Zoro and Sanji for a company attack.

“Usopp are you ready to go now?” Nami handed him the last ultra-potion he needed, her character had pointy ears with light silver hair that ran down to her waist, pink eyes with a nice dress suite on, a summer skin that she could place over her normal armor.

“Yeah, thanks Nami. I ran out of stun potions I thought I was a goner.”

“Well it’s a good thing I have my stealth maxed out, it didn’t even see me as I was right next to you when you got attacked.”

“Shoot!! It got me, I’m pinned down!” Sanji’s voice snapped their attention, Bellrake had Sanji’s character knocked down and pinned, jumping back and forth knocking him down relentlessly.

“Sanji!! I’m coming!” Luffy’s character charged to punch the monster but it knocked him back from the wind force and landed the final blow on Sanji.

**+++Player Black-LeggoMyEggo has died+++** Flashed on the screen in front of everyone’s eyes.

“I told you to watch out for his charge attacks didn’t I, you idiot!” Zoro sighed as he sheathed is sword back to power up his next attack. “You got too close to it again.”

“Yeah, it’s what I do, I’m a melee low class fighter. I…just got careless.” Sanji tsked. “You’re gonna have to do this without me, Robin can’t get close to resurrect me without getting killed, one hit from that thing will take her out.”

“I’m sorry, if I wasn’t cursed earlier before the battle.” A murmured whisper came from Robin. Her character was the only one that was out of battle range where the monster beast could not detect her. Before fighting Bellrake they had to fight multiple small bosses to reach the final boss, and one of them was a witch magic caster who landed a curse spell on Robin taking away all her own buffs on herself and setting a buffer to cure herself. It would have been fine if they had just waited the curse out but the final boss activated and spawned into the area faster than they had thought.

“Don’t worry about it Robin, if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have even made it this far.” Sanji switched his camera angle to watch as Luffy and Zoro were chipping away at the beast’s health.

“You guys almost ready Usopp and Nami?” Luffy’s downed a health potion down and rushed towards the monster again. Zoro had mounted the monster’s back and was slashing at it with his demon fanged swings.

“Yeah, were here and ready. Bring him over here whenever your ready.” Nami spoke up, she was holding hands with Usopp, one of her class abilities as a thief allowed her to lead comrades as quietly as she was as long as they linked hands. As soon as both of them was able to reach the battle they found a good standing point and headed for it, standing on top of a giant rock to try and get the higher ground. Catching it off guard would get a higher damage attack.

“Don’t forget about the time, it’s almost been 35 minutes.” Robin reminded them, she was continuously buffing the team the best she could but could do no healing as they weren’t in her healing range. “Try and attack it before the beast’s minions come out.”

“Robin’s right! Hit it with everything you’ve got, if his minions come out, we’re done for! Nami, Usopp here we come! Get ready!!” Luffy threw a final punch to the monster’s side and jumped backwards running towards them.

“It’s still locked onto me Luffy, come back. It’s not gonna follow you.” Zoro’s character got caught between the monster and a stone pillar, it swiped at him and landed a good blow. “I don’t have any stamina after that last attack, I can’t block it.” As he was saying this he tried to roll out of the way but the monster was making it difficult, it roared up for another slash attack. “Crap! I can’t move man!”

**+++Player Pirate_HunterLegendX has died+++**

“Damn.”

“How’d you even get caught in that, you should have been keeping an eye on your stamina.” Sanji jeered the man.

“Shut up, you died earlier than I did.”

It turned around and target locked onto Luffy, dashing forward at an even fast speed than before the beast knocked Luffy to the side.

“Take this and ddiiEEEE!!!” Usopp yelled aiming right at the soft point behind the monster’s head. An electric arrow sparking with blue strains of lighting flew from his bow and struck it in its tough skin. A second later a thunderbolt the shape of a giant bird shot down from the sky guided by the arrow it thrashed around. It gave out a bellowing howl and flopped down with a booming thud.

“YESSS! We did it!!” Nami smiled and started jumping up and down. “We did it we did it!! We—”

**+++Player OrangeCat_Burgers has died+++**  
**+++Player God Sticky Syrup has died+++**

“What?! No way we totally beat it before 45 minutes!” Nami and Usopp gasped simultaneously as they watched two inky blob creatures standing on top of their bodies. They had a humanoid shape to them as they started staggering towards the fallen Bellrake.

“Luffy don’t let them touch it.” Zoro shouted out as he watched clenching his fists together. Damn this was just the worst.

“Yeah I know, I got it.” Luffy ran forward and punched one of the creature’s square in the face knocking it back a few feet he then aimed at the other. Despite his best efforts in fighting the two spawned minions Luffy knew he couldn’t take on both of them on, this battle required at least two people since they slowly regenerated their health over time and hitting them one at a time was useless. One of them was able to slip by and reach the beast monster. It meld itself into the beast’s body disappearing inside of it. Suddenly the beast’s body twitched violently then shakily stood up until it was upright on all six of its paws.

“Oh Shit.”

**+++Player StrawHat_Monkey has died+++**

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Mannnnn, we were so close we can never seem to finish it off before the minions spawn. This sucks I bet if Franky, Brook and Chopper were here we probably could have won.” Luffy cracked his knuckles as he strolled back and forth. They had been in that final special dungeon zone for the past 2 hours and the last beast monster really got him tensed up. Frowning he ran his hands through his hair. “We almost beat it!!”

“I don’t think it would have mattered, we lost as a full group last time too, we should have just waited and then gone in together. I was too close to Bellrake all the time there wasn’t enough players to cover me.” Usopp shrugged his shoulders as he set up in the corner of the clan’s hangout room to lean back against the wall for a cool look.

“We would have been fine if we had just been a bit more careful, we got a little careless at the sixth floor and ended up using most of our recovery potions and mana. Chopper usually boosts us there with our stamina and mana so we didn’t have to worry about it as much. We relied to much on Robin.” Zoro chimed in sitting in front of the fireplace sharping and coating his sword. Clicking open his inventory Zoro scanned the remaining stock of items he had left from the battle.

“Sadly I have to agree with Water Boy here, I didn’t think I would have the problem of overusing my potions, towards the end I had to buy some off Nami, she’s a live saver and so is Robin who did her best.” Sanji spoke as he scrolled around the room to move closer to the girls, kneeling as he produced a rose out of thin air holding it up in his hands. “These charming ladies did more than they should have.”

“Well if you guys all think that then you should let me see what your loot drops rewards are and let me take half of whatever I want. I think that’s fair since I did work my butt off to get you all past most of the lower leveled monsters.” Nami smiled clapping her hands together swaying side to side. “I’d looooove it if someone did manage to nab Hade’s Teardrop.” She beamed and sent everyone a request to overlook the dropped loot.

“Oi Nami that’s impossible that’s a tier 12 drop and is so rare that only a few hundred people have it. I know your hunting it but you know that have to actually beat the final beast monster and even then it’s just a slight chance. Some people fight it for a year and don’t even get it.” Usopp shook his head and waved a hand in the air. “Your better off just forgetting about it.”

“Well we tried out best with the party that we got and I’m glad we reached the final stage. We all did a good job and everyone pulled through the best they could.” Robin chuckled softly and placed a hand to her face. “I would love to stay longer and chat but I unfortunately have work early tomorrow morning so I’ll have to call it a night now.”

“Your right, we did do good despite missing some people and It is getting late, we should all head off. It’s almost 1 am.” Sanji nodded in agreement with Robin throwing the rose behind him.

“You guys didn’t even get any good drops so I’m going to head off too, too bad that if you don’t complete the dungeon your rewards are dropped to half of what it is. I could have used more orc bones.” Nami sighed and crossed her arms as she tilted her head to the side.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see you guys later tomorrow then. Chopper and the rest should be on by then too, it was just bad luck that those three had something to do today.” Zoro stood up talking as he took one more inspection at his sword.

“Don’t forget that it was me who landed that final blow to the eleventh and twelfth boss. If it wasn’t for me we wouldn’t have even made it to the final boss.” Usopp snickered and twirled around to face the group.

“Goodnight guys, I’ll see you all tomorrow. Oh and don’t forget the meet up this coming Friday night as well, were going eat so much BBQ and drink til they kick us out!!” Luffy boosted with a laugh. “Oh but I was thinking Sanji should treat us since he’s the one who died first!”

“What was that sorry I didn’t catch it but goodnight ladies and farewell!” Sanji sang out gleefully and winked at Nami and Robin’s direction.

**+++Black-LeggoMyEggo has logged off+++**

“Goodnight and sleep well.”  
**+++Lady_AllSunday has logged off+++**

“See ya!”  
**+++God Sticky Syrup has logged off+++**

“Goodnight!”  
**+++OrangeCat_Burgers has signed off+++**

“Luffy log off and don’t stay up too late, if your late to class again your brothers are going to lecture you.”  
**+++Pirate_HunterLegendX has logged off+++**

“Mmmmmmm.” Luffy rolled his head from side to side as he pondered if he should just stay up a little bit and grind for some materials he needed for an upgrade for his weapon. Well it shouldn’t be that bad if he only did one round right? “Yeah let’s do that.” He smiled and opened up the map to select Lunacure city to restock up on some supplies before heading back out.  
\--------------------------------------------

As Luffy walked around the merchant market and out into the town’s plaza the gentle music of the town almost made him want to stay a little longer, this was one of his favorite cities in the game for it’s pleasing look and music. Though it helped that this town also is were the best meal boosts could be found and ate at before every adventure. There were also many players who also favored this city making it made it much more fun for him as he loved seeing so many people enjoying the game as he was. But his nostalgic moment was ruined when he pasted by the leaderboard found at the end of the plaza.

Just a daily reminder that he was right underneath and out of grasp of being named as the number one guild. He loved this virtual reality MMO called Gaia Daybreak from the first day that he started from a recommendation of his older brother Sabo. It was the hottest new rage sweeping the world being the first of its kind, a VR headset gaming console that linked up to your brain and conscience making it possible to play as your character in game. The world, the monsters, the battles, everything felt so real to be able to control your character. Through Gaia Daybreak he dragged Zoro his best friend since childhood to play with him and even met new friends like Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook. Luffy had been playing the game for a little over a year now setting his goals to become the strongest guild and worked hard with his friends to master skills and tame rare monsters. They had even begun to recently play and party up with another player called Knightof-Sea who was in another high ranking guild.

The group just clicked together from the start and had met up when it was just him Zoro, Nami and Usopp, so from then on they met up almost every Friday night to hangout and just relax and it grew even bigger as Luffy invited more people into the Guild.

“What’s so great about the Heart_Pirates guild anyways, just you wait I’ll take the number one guild spot from you guys. I’ll beat that final dungeon faster than you Death_Surgeon, just you wait.” He scoffed at the board and spun around to walk away. It wasn’t even the top guild that this Death_Surgeon held either, he was also the #1 top ranking PVP Arena Master for a while now and had been faced off with Luffy earlier this year in one of the judgement battles. He lost terribly and watched as Death_Surgeon defended his spot as champion.

“Next time I see that guy I’ll definitely beat him in a PVP battle and then we’ll see who’s the best. I’ve gotten better. Just you see.” Luffy angrily downed a stamina boosting potion and exited Lunacure. That Death guy was so annoying, acting all high and mighty on top of that being cocky whenever in battle it only made Luffy angrier.

Now let’s see, if I remember correctly the bird was called….Meepoo? Meena? Ahh I can’t remember. I’ll just pull it up quick. Clicking the air opened his menu screen and he was able to access the beast directory and looked up the monsters in found locations. Ah ha! Here it is, it read; The forest surrounding the city of Lunacure contains a low leveled bird monster called Meemi that drops a very common item named Shiny Pebble, the only problem that even though it’s a common drop that’s granted upon slaying these Meemi birds are rare to find. Once startled they will not again appear for another hour for the user.

“I’ll just set up a couple of traps and move from one to another to see if it attracts the Meemi, hopefully I can find a spot that doesn’t already have any other traps set.” He sighed as he walked further into the forest. Skimming the area as he quietly slipped by to avoid other players he finally reached quiet spot about fifteen minutes in.

Crouching down he started to set up a small trap with shiny bait and moved on to the next spot, all in all by the time he was done he had started to carefully set up his iron fist weapons for a lunge attack. Now we play the waiting game. Easy peasy. Luffy continued to move around crouching from trap to trap with no luck. As time passed it was nearly 2am for him.

“Not a lucky day for me. Come on Gaia Daybreak, you didn’t give me Bellrake so at least give me Meemi, just ONE! That’s all I’m asking for, just one Meemi and I won’t complain anymore for today.” He mumbled as he stared down at another empty trap. Might as well call it a day. Anymore and he’d end up sleep through his alarms and get his butt kicked by Ace. He reached for the trap and disarmed it taking the bait and trap back into his inventory.

Rounding the bush corner for the last trap Luffy’s breath caught in his throat. There it was, in all of its small chunky yellow bird body with red cheeks and four long tail feathers peaking at the ground around the trap.

Yes!! Yes!! Thank you Gaia! Thank you!! Luffy dug his feet into the ground and fired up his attack, his iron fists lit up in a bright blue glow and the eyes of the lions sparked like flames. Jumping forward he had a huge smiled plastered on his face, finally at last something good was going his way.

As he was just about 5 feet away mid lunge in his attack another player was thrown from the forest and skid across the ground landing right on top of the trap, the loud noise had set the Meemi to fly off into the sky.

“HEY! WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA??! YOU SCARED OFF MY HUNT MAN!!” Luffy shouted and slammed his fist into the ground. “You better have a shiny pebble on you or so help me I will destroy you.” Walking forward towards the other player Luffy banged his fists together.

The other player snapping out of the stun quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed at his long sword’s hilt ignoring Luffy completely. He had black hair braided and tied with a top man bun with wavy locks of hair running down the side of his face and back, Gold piercing eyes and wearing black silver leather chainmail armor. Luffy recognized the armor set being a spring 2019 limited addition campaign. It was tough to run and he only was able to farm less than half of the armor set when the event time ran up, not even Sabo was able to fully collect the set.

“Run along newbie, you’re going to die if you stay here.” The unknown player stanced in a defensive position, feet planted firm on the ground.

“What? Listen here buddy I—”

A crushingly loud roar rang out as crashing trees in the direction that the player flew from snapped Luffy’s gaze away from the player to the forest. Suddenly the creature in question appeared in front of the two. A four headed red demon dog about half the size of a semi-truck standing at 16 feet with dark green ooze dripping from their eyes and mouths with too many teeth protruding out like rusted knifes. Its body was covered in thick matted fur and crusted with dirt and blood. This was the monster Ororoku, it was found in the caves of Urenas just south of Lunacure. If Ororokus were found lurking around outside the caves means that they are insanely high leveled, most players would just ignore them since they were way too risky to even fight

“You’ll just be in the way. Get a move on.” the man spoke as he drew his sword as the demon dog reared its heads to look at the player, the ooze upon contact with the ground killed all plant life around it. Nasty thing, it has poison venom and high damage attack.

The player sliced at the Ororoku’s many heads dodging bites and claw slashes, just as he was about to unleash his ultimate skill on the demon it was dragged backwards and lifted into the air. Luffy had a tight grip on its tail and yanked at it again before activating one of his skill, he began to twirled around in a circle slamming the creature into the trees as he did so.

“Didn’t you hear a word that I said, you’re in the way demon dog this guy owes me!!” Luffy yelled out as he jumped into the air dragging the demon upwards, as they both crashed into the ground he body slammed the dog. “Don’t think I’m done with you yet!” taking a step forward Luffy started his rage mode sending out lighting fast punches. However, Ororoku was tougher than Luffy expected as it merely shook off the attacks and stood back up turning its target lock on from the other player to him.

“Don’t go crying when it kills you.” The man ran forward and swings his sword directly at the demon’s side. It howled with pain as it stumbled to the side and was immediately attacked again by the man. The Player drove it off Luffy leading it away from him, he grabbed a charm tossing it into the ground. “Room.” A lavender colored forcefield enclosed them. “Stay behind me and out of the way there’s no escaping my room. You got yourself stuck in this situation.”

“Yeah we’ll see about that.” This guy was starting to piss Luffy off, ruining his chance to get his item that he had been hunting for and now just telling him off like that. No way, not on his watch. He knew exactly what he was going to do next, but Nami for sure would kill him if she knew what he was using it for. Luffy spit onto the ground as he arched his back shooting both arms up and slamming his iron fists together with a cracking boom. “Item Reaper’s Bane auto active!!” Suddenly purple smoke sprouted out of the ground and red blood surfaced around Luffy, a black circular portal materialized behind him opening up and out from the darkness out slipped a skeleton hand holding a scythe, then the rest of its upper body. It had a hanging black cloak on that covered almost everything visible, it’s eyes bright white. The Reaper reached out with a hand and touched Luffy’s shoulder. The smoke swirled around Luffy’s feet and went higher until it completely covered him. The Reaper grabbed his scythe with both hands and then brought it down cutting through the smoke.

Luffy took a step out of the smoke, his body stature buffer and his arms bigger than before, his iron fists were now a deepen wine color that traveled up to his shoulders and chest making flame like markings. He opened his mouth and out hissed steam and smoke; “I’ll be taking you down now.” In a flash he stood right next to the Demon dog and uppercut it, sending it flying up into the air. Throwing another punch up so strong it caused a gush of wind to knock the dog again higher into the sky.

“Tsk.” The other Player jumped to the side and stabbed his sword into the ground to keep himself from getting blasted away. He looked annoyed as that was as much and they only thing he could do, anything he threw now would just get blocked by Luffy’s rampaging.

With a simple jump Luffy punched the air beneath him and soared up higher to grab one of the demon dog’s face in his hands. He crushed it with a grip and swung his other fist right underneath hitting the chest straight on. As Luffy landed back on the ground he looked up and saw that the demon dog had flown up high enough to hit the top of the barrier of the player’s room and was now coming down fast.

He reared his right fist back smoke and wind gushing all around it, as the demon dog’s body was coming right down on Luffy he blasted all the power in his arm and it shot forward with all the force of a cannon obliterating the creature into pieces.

**+++Monster: Ororoku defeated, XP Earned: 5,000 +++**

The purple smoke arose from the ground again and covered Luffy, the Reaper came back and grabbed at the smoke wrapping his whole hand around Luffy’s body. As the smoke and Reaper pulled back into the portal it looked as if it was pulling out an orb from Luffy, it then vanished portal and all.

Luffy placed a hand on the dropped monster chest in front of him and popped it open, as he was looking through the dropped loot there among them was a sparkling rainbow gem. Upon him touching it the gem gleamed brightly as a soft twinkling sound emerged from the item.

**+++Ultra Rare Item Drop -- Tainted Tooth+++**

“Room.” The player broke his force field charm snapping his fingers, it shattered apart like broken glass and into thin air. “Who would have thought you had such a high tier item on you like Reaper’s Bane. I guess you aren’t that bad after all then, or just someone with a lot of gold.” He sheathed his long sword as he walked towards Luffy. The player laid a hand out stretched to Luffy; “That item drops belongs to me, this was my hunt.”

“Ha, are you kidding me? That’s what I should be saying. You interrupted my hunt. I’m keeping this I killed it.” Luffy tapped open his screen and threw the item into his inventory. “Don’t make me laugh, thinking you can just demand it as if you haven’t heard me this entire time.”

“You can buy your item at the exchange market it’s a common item. I have been hunting that Ororoku for a while now. Your just stealing my kill.” Tapping his screen the player opened up a trade request with Luffy. “I’ll send you the gold for your item and you trade over to me the Tainted Tooth.”

“That's not going to happen. Just as you’ve been hunting Ororoku I was waiting here for a Meemi. So, if you really want this item you’ll work for it. I want you to catch a Meemi and give me the Shiny Pebble. If I had wanted to buy one in the market I would have done so.” Crossing his arms Luffy stood his ground and stared at the stranger right in his eyes.

The player covered his face with a hand and threw his head back. “Fine, we’ll do this right now and get it over with. I don’t want to drag this out any longer.” He sighed and pulled out a trap from his invo.

“No, we can do this later, I’m heading to bed now I don’t have time to be waiting for you to catch one. Accept my friend request. I’ll delete it after this whole ordeal so don’t be thinking you can just run off to buy one and give it to me as if you caught one. I’ll be watching you.” Luffy sent the friend request over as he spoke.

“That’s absurd, let me buy you one and we can tr—”

**+++ StrawHat_Monkey has logged off++**

\--------------------------------------------

“What a jerk, thinking he can just waste my time and get off ordering me around.” Luffy pulled the VR headset off as he sat up in bed and placed it on his nightstand. “Just you wait asshole. I’m going to waste your time by scaring off the Meemi every time it gets close to your trap.” Rambling to himself Luffy turned off the lights in his room and sild back down in bed. “Tsk, I gotta tell Zoro about this later when I see him.” Closing his eyes Luffy turned onto his side taking his phone out of his pockets to place it on his nightstand.

"Jerk."


End file.
